Choi Yuna
Years Old |height= 170cm |formergroup= JKT48 |formerteam= Team KIII |debuted= March, 2010 / AKB48 10th Generation |graduated= April 27, 2019 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Choi Yuna was the captain of JKT48's Team KIII. Trivia * Was born in Ilsan, South Korea. * Has an older sister. * Attended Seoul School of Performing Arts. * Is good at writing lyrics and composition. * Can play the guitar. * Speaks English. * Participated on Kpop Star 1. * Her favorite foods are rice and sweet potatoes. * Is afraid of heights * Members said that she is the “Hidden Card” of the group. * Her religion is Roman Catholic. * Her baptismal name is Angela. * Has a habit of clapping while sleeping. * Is the sporty of the group. * Was have a lot of song projects with other singers. * Sang “Spring Is Gone by Chance” for the OST of South Korean television drama The Girl Who Sees Smells with Loco, and it won the “OST Chart First Place” ten weeks in a row and “Best OST” at the 2015 Melon Music Awards * Recorded “Billy & The Brave Guys” for the OST of the animated movie “Chicken Hero” that was released on February 18th, 2016 * Collaborated with Sunyoul of UP10TION for a song entitled “Cherish” in March 2016 * Collaborated with Jihoo of IZ for a song entitled “Heart Signal” in October 2017 * Is very good at figure skating. * Is also good at Rhythmic Gymnastics. * Is now called YeoJaeYi because of her weirdness. * Participate in ‘King of Masked Singer’, as “Christmas in July”. * Has had poor eye sight since she was about 10 and has had to wear glasses or contact lenses until June 2018 when she finally got lasik eye surgery. * She and Seventeen’s DK are classmates in SOPA. * Is in a ’97 liner group with Lee Yoobin, Bae Yubin, Sung Jiyeon, Kim Minkyung, Kang Kyungwon and Baek Yebin * Has an official Youtube Channel “Yuna Choi” where she cover songs. (the one which have 4k+ subs) * Ideal type: Kim Woo Bin. Team History :AKB48 Kenkyuusei → Team K → Team J → Team T → Team KIII → Graduation :: Joined AKB48 as a Kenkyuusei on March, 2010 :: Promoted to Team K on March 13, 2012 :: Became a Team Kaigai member on August 24, 2012 (Tokyo Dome Team Shuffle), joining JKT48's Team J on December 23, 2012 :: Transferred to Team T on September 11, 2016 (JKT48 Team Shuffle) :: Transferred to Team KIII on February 1, 2018 (JKT48 RE:BOOST Routine Shuffles) :: Graduated from Team KIII on April 27, 2019 (Announcement: January 23, 2019) Singles Participation 'JKT48 A-Sides' 'JKT48 B-Sides' 'AKB48 A-Sides' 'AKB48 B-Sides' * Fruits Snow (Chance no Junban) * Ougon Center (Sakura no Ki ni Narou) * Yankee Soul (Everyday, Katyusha) * Hito no Chikara (Everyday, Katyusha) * Anti (Everyday, Katyusha) * Tsubomitachi (Kaze wa Fuiteiru) * Jung ya Freud no Baai (GIVE ME FIVE!) * Gugutasu no Sora (Manatsu no Sounds Good!) * Do Re Mi Fa Onchi (Gingham Check) * Watashitachi no Reason (Eien Pressure) Category:AKB48 Graduates Category:AKB48 10th Generation Category:1997 Category:JKT48 Graduates